


At The Gas Station

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Gen, red dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Francis Dolarhyde is waiting for his victim at the gas station.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Station" Challenge

Dolarhyde waits at the gas station. He has plans, but he knows not to rush them. He looks around, his van is non-descript; he knows how to walk so no-one looks at him twice, years of being pushed into corners having taught him how to avoid attention. He has seen the man he wants, the attendant who laughed and called him names. The child within still feels the pain; the ever growing dragon prepares to wreak his vengeance. And people will know that he is no longer someone to be ignored, pitied or mocked, but a being to be feared.


End file.
